The present invention relates to an automatic machine for making accordion data pockets, more particularly to an improved automatic machine for making accordion date pockets which can bond the inner leaf members, side cover members, and bottom member of an accordion date pocket together in one single process.
As shown in FIG. 1, a general accordion data pocket mainly consists of a plurality of inner leaf members 10, two side cover members 11, and a bottom member 12. Presently, the method to make such accordion data pockets basically includes two steps. The first step is to separately form each part of the inner leaf members, side cover members, and bottom member and the second step is to bond these parts with an automatic machine for this purpose. However, existing automatic heat sealing machines used in the second step can only bond the inner leaf members 10 and the side cover members 11 as shown in FIG. 2. As to the bonding of bottom member 12 to the partly completed pocket, another process is required. This two-stage bonding requires longer manufacture cycle and higher cost, and is inconvenient in operation and labor consuming, all of these largely reduce the efficiency in manufacturing such accordion data pockets.
It is therefore tried by the applicant to develop an improved machine for making accordion data pockets which can eliminate the drawbacks existed in conventional accordion data pocket making machines.